RUNNING
by XxXs T a R i n T h E s K yXxX
Summary: "I'm not running." Written for the 131 titles to choose from title challenge on Hp challenges forum. Please read and review. I got Run Baby Run by garbage.


**R **U **N** N **I** N **G**

* * *

I smirked at the foggy mirror in front of me. Water is sliding down my face and I don't care. I've been here in the shower for more than I should have been. I could already hear my sisters yelling for me to come out but I would never do so under their command. I am Bellatrix Black, I am not bossed around, I am never told what to do on the other hand… Only one person can be my superior.

"You're in love with somebody else… Bella. Please…" My pathetic younger sister Andromeda said. She's too soft to be in the black family, where we Blacks never give a damn about those pathetic things. So what If I'm in love? It doesn't mean I shouldn't get married. I snort at her. She shouldn't be in Slytherin. Andromeda's too _un-_cunning, to _un-_resourceful and too much of everything of what a Slytherin should not be.

"_Love_ is strange, Andromeda. It's best not to have any connections with it." That's my girl. Narcissa has always been my favorite sibling. She's a pure Slytherin by heart, mind and being. She's a real Black. And a better sister than Andromeda, who is oh so full of this love, joy… pfft. I snicker at the thought.

"Don't it amaze you? Bella still has a chance…" I could here Andromeda tell Narcissa. Her voice so hopeful I'd do something so unworthy of a Black woman. "Bella, run if you must. This isn't your first wedding attempt-"

"SHUT IT!" I yell. I told them never to speak of the other 'parties'. I used all my wrath and opened the bathroom door that startled both of them. I couldn't look at Andromeda as I am sure I will strangle her with my bare hand if I did. I took deep breathes to prevent another one of my tantrums. After all, the lovely-bride should be perfect for her wedding… _Yeah, right._

I never like to remember those 'parties' I never felt significant. My mother would always look at me hatefully and my father would look so annoying with his irritated face, every time those parties are brought up. And another wave of nerve-wrecking speeches would start, and they would nag me about why I didn't attend. Didn't I tell you before? Only one person can be my superior. If maybe that person became my 'escort', I would have never missed out on it.

"Love's an elusive charm and _it_ can be painful" Andromeda _the saint_ said. She thinks she knows everything. That loves all you need to survive even if that meant marrying a mudblood. If that happens, I don't care if it's Narcissa or Andromeda who marries a mudblood, they'll all look dirt on my eyes and they'll ne my number one enemy. "Being a Black and being in love is _hard._"

"That's a written fact _dear._ But Bella's never going to loose it. She's a Black and a pure-blood." Narcissa snapped. This just proves great minds think alike. Unlike Andromeda, Narcissa and I think straight our beliefs don't waver because of puny feelings.

"Doesn't it bother you? Life can be so unfair. If you weren't born Black the-"

That's when I slapped her.

"I take pride in my blood, unlike you. You filthy little _blood-traitor._" I snickered. My nose is scrunched up and Andromeda is touching her red face. She's taken a back at what I did. I am not happy with her. "Speak to me again, like I wish to be some… some kind of filthy half-blood I'll-"

"I didn't mean it like that Bella.." said Andromeda. Her voice is still soft, unlike all Black women. She never gets upset easily, that I could give her.

"I have a wedding to attend to." I snapped as I went over to my beauty table. Narcissa helped me get ready and from the mirror in front of me I could see Andromeda's upset face. I feel this uncomfortably feeling in my chest. I try to ignore her… But at the back of my mind something's making me feel uncomfortable… Gu.. Guilt? I stutter at the word. I've never felt that before. But somehow, my little sister made me feel that wrecked feeling.

"We're very different Andromeda. You think of life as pure and you believe in things you feel are right. Even if that feeling means being a _blood traitor._" That's the closest she's getting to an apology, I'll assure you. I won't say that one word. Not now, not ever. I looked at my mirror to see Andromeda smile emptily at me. She's smart and I know she knows what I meant by what I said. I'm never going to soften up and loose myself. "I'm done."

Narcissa smiled at me before she walked out of the room, subconsciously leaving Andromeda and I. I raised my brow at her. Eying her from top to bottom. I'm not sure if I'm stalling my already late wedding but I still looked at her.

"This is your last chance to run, Bella. So run. Take this last chance. Run." She almost pleaded. Before I knew it, she was hugging me. sobbing 'run' like a lost puppy-dog. I push her a way and laugh.

"Run?"

"Run... Bella... Run... I'll help you."

"Run." I entertained the idea again. But shrugged it off. "Too late for that now. It's only a wedding, running's too late now."

"You don't know that yet... Bella. Please... You can still find out who you are... You can be a Bla-"

I knew her too well. "A Black with out the real essence of a Black? That will be the death of me! You want me to be as puny and as Pathetic as you? As I said we're different!" I gave unto a threatening tantrum. "I'm a Black and forever a Black I would BE!"

I didn't wait for Andromeda to reply. I walked over to the living area of my parents' mansion that served as my wedding place. Everybody looked so pleased when they saw me. They were already saying their congrats and best wishes. I could almost puke. When I entered the arc like thing, the music started to play. Tan-tan-ta-tan... I didn't like the song, so I walked rapidly to the point the musicians had a hard time catching up to my tempo. Up close I could see Rodolphus wore an ugly robe with ugly buttons and matching ugly boots to top off his ugly face.

_So run my baby run my baby run_ I could feel everybody look at me, I could see Andromeda from the corner of my eye looking like she's hoping for me to go out of this mansion and to some place far from everything...

"Life is short. Rodolphus, do you take Bellatrix Black as your loving" _pathetic_ I rolled my eyes at the minister. "wife?"

_Run from the noise of the street and the loaded gun. _Everybody knew what his answer was. Their were cheers on my side of the family, when he said yes. Finally, a man willing to marry the Bellatrix Black. People were cheering. They stopped when Rodolphus opened his mouth. I rolled my eyes again. Why do people get so.. cheesy at worthless occasions such as this?

"I do."

_Too late for solutions to solve in the setting sun._ And my most feared question. The question that made me feel like an inferior, like a commoner forced to get some kind of burden I never liked. The question that made me think about running, about Andromeda and about my Lord. For once in my life, I wanted to back out and beg for my Lord to take this ugly man's place. And this questions slaps me in the face by the fact that, I won't be able to escape this _thing._

"And do you Bellatrix Black take Rodolphus Lestrange as your loving husband?"

_So run my baby run my baby run._ I could feel all eyes on me. Andromeda already stood up, I know she's gripping her wand ready to do battle, in case I wanted to run. I could feel my parents praying for the most awaited words. I could feel Rodolphus looking at me with wishful eyes and I could feel my master's presence is not here... And for the first time I felt pressured, alone, _inferior_. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm not running." And that's the closest they are all getting to an 'I do'.

* * *

A/n: I hope you liked it. written for the 131 titles to choose from challenge in Hp Challenges forum. I hope you enjoyed it and find my interpretation of the characters passable. Thanks for reading and please review. :D Song used: Run Baby Run by Garbage. (I hope the plot is connected to the song, as I found it hard to interpret. hehehehe) :D R& R.


End file.
